Language
by TattooCherry
Summary: Tras la llegada de tres nuevos personajes a la compañía, la vida de los personajes de Vocaloid sufrirá un cambio radical. Pero sobre todo a Len, ya que uno de estos tres hermanos le dará un giro de 180 a su vida ¿Que tanto le afectara? Yaoi


**_Hola~ bueno este seria mi primer historia publicada en fanfiction._**

 ** _Los personajes de Vocaloid son propiedad de Crypton Future Media._**

 ** _Esperos les guste~_**

* * *

Eran las seis de la mañana y el director de la empresa los había citado de sorpresa para una reunión especial, ni había dicho la razón ni el evento especial que les menciono del que se hablaría en la susodicha reunión. Len soltó un bufido, llamando la atención de su hermana la cual iba sentada a su lado en el taxi -¿Sucede algo?- La rubia preguntó a su gemelo –No, nada. Solo…-La chica lo observo un rato esperando a que terminara de hablar –Simplemente, es demasiado temprano y aún ni siquiera sale el maldito sol- Pasó sus manos por sus ojos para tallarse y despertarse un poco –Tu solo tranquilízate, sabes que estas reuniones duran a lo mucho una hora y recuerdas que la ultima solo duro veinte minutos- El chico solo asentía en silencio mientras su hermana le decía aquello –Oye y quien sabes, tal vez algo interesante suceda- La chica soltó como último comentario. _"Ojala y así sea…"_ Dijo para sus adentros.

El edificio de Crypton Future Media, se imponía ante los gemelos; Llevaban tiempo en la empresa y el ver la enorme estructura les era algo ya muy natural para ambos. Con calma avanzaron a las puertas de cristal de la estructura, abriendo ambas para encontrarse en la recepción sentados en los sillones unos cuantos de los principales promotores del nombre de Vocaloid; La mundialmente conocida Miku Hatsune (que absorta observaba su celular), sentada a su lado de esta una de las primeras idols creadas por la empresa Meiko, la cual conversaba con el samurái una vez confundido con una chica cuando salió su primer diseño, Gackpoid. Detrás de los más jóvenes llegaba la cantante del hito "Just be friends" Luka Megurine, y la joven de cabellos verdosos y ánimos inagotables, Megpoid. El último en llegar fue el chico que no importa que clima haga el siempre llevaría su bufanda de color celeste Kaito. Llegando este y después de unas cuantas disculpas por su tardanza todos siguieron a la secretaria que recién se presentaba bajo órdenes del director.

Pasaron por una corta serie de largos pasillos y un elevador que iba directo al último piso, donde la cabeza de Vocaloid se encontraba. Tocaron la puerta de la oficina, para después ingresar a esta de la manera más calmada posible –Bienvenidos, tomen asiento- Al escuchar esto los ocho tomaron asiento en la sala que tenia la habitación y así se dio por iniciada la reunión. El jefe el cual era un hombre de mediana edad, comenzó por saludarlos a todos y hablarles de las siguientes giras y conciertos que se haría en los siguientes dos meses –Bien y para dar terminada la reunión quiero hablarles, de los nuevos modelos que se han diseñado- Los cantantes se miraron entre ellos, para luego mirar con extrañeza al director –Quisiera que los conocieran- Atreves de un intercomunicador que hablo a su secretaria para que dejaran pasar a alguien, fue entonces cuando la puerta fue pateada con una fuerza increíble que hizo que todos excepto el gerente voltearan y entonces observaron a entrar una pequeña morocha de cabellos negros y rizados, la cual lanzaba arroz a diestra y siniestra mientras canturreaba con el tono de la marcha nupcial "Ya se casó, ya se amoló~" para que detrás suyo entrara un adolescente de tez apiñonada y cabellos lacios y castaños cargando a otro, que lucía de mayor tamaño que los anteriores de cabellos negros y ondulados y tez nívea.

Ninguno de los presentes (a excepción del director) sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Cuando los tres ingresaron totalmente a la sala, el más alto del trió se bajo de los brazos del castaño y la morocha había dejado de tirar arroz a hace ya uno minutos –Eh…Bueno ellos son los nuevos modelos, que les mencionaba- Los tres muchachos se enfilaron, dejando a la más pequeña en medio de los dos muchachos –Ellos son los nuevos cantantes que se han realizado; pueden cantar en tres idiomas solo por el momento- La famosa idol de coletas agua marinas se levantó de golpe, haciendo que la atención girara hacía ella –Disculpe , pero ¿Cómo que tres idiomas?- Su mirada expresaba fastidio y sorpresa –Es tal y como lo escucho, señorita Hatsune- La morena habló en un tono alegre y con suave sonrisa en sus labios –Por cierto, mi nombre es Antonia de los Dolores Félix Ortiz Lara, pero si gustan pueden decirme Lola o Lolita- La miraron y su expresión era la misma que cuando llegó; una sonrisa acompañada de unos ojos alegres y vivaces- Bueno, ya que Toña ya se presento creo que nos toca- El de cabellos castaño dijo al más alto del trío –Yo soy Agustín de los Ángeles Félix Ortiz Lara, pueden decirme Tino- Y el más alto solo miró y soltó divertido – O el Brayan- El más bajo solo frunció el entrecejo y comenzó a gritarle cosas en uno de los tres idiomas que cantaban –Bueno, yo soy Julio del Río Félix Ortiz Lara- El chico sonrió al terminar y todos se sintieron tan ajenos a lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero solo el varón de los Kagamine pudo observar con asombro como la expectativa que su hermana había predijo se hacía realidad.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por haber leído el primer capitulo de Language; espero les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias cuídense. Nos vemos la próxima**_

 _ **PD. Esta historia también esta en Wattpad, Amor-Yaoi y MundoYaoi.**_


End file.
